1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to compression gaskets for forming a seal about a chamber within an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines have chambers in which high pressures are generated. Typically, it is desirable to maintain a predetermined pressure within the chambers, such as in oil passages, coolant passages, and/or cylinder bores, for example, without permitting gas and/or fluid to leak from the chambers. Generally, a pair of members mate with one another to form the chamber or chambers, such as a cylinder head and engine block, for example, with a gasket being received between the members to provide a gas/fluid tight seal. In addition to the gasket, it is known to provide a separate pressure sensor to indicate the pressure within the chamber. If the pressure falls outside a predetermined limit, a signal can be sent to indicate a service condition. The indicated pressure signal can be used to optimize the performance of the engine and to minimize the emission from combustion. Having separate gasket and sensor components typically comes at an increased cost, both in manufacture and assembly.
Some attempts have been made to provide a single component gasket and compression sensor assembly. However, these attempts have not been successful due to an increased cost associated therewith, particularly during service. The known gasket/sensor assemblies must be replaced in their entirety during service, thereby leading to the increased cost of having to replace both the gasket and the sensor. Further, the known gasket/sensor assemblies have pressure sensor assemblies that must extend over a straight path, and thus, the pressure sensor assemblies can be difficult to incorporate when various openings in the gasket body provide obstacles to routing the pressure sensor assembly. Accordingly, what is needed is a gasket and sensor assembly that can provide a reliable seal between mating members, provide an accurate indication of the pressure within the cavity being sealed, provide and ability to route the sensor about passages extending between the cylinder head and the engine block, whether straight or curved, allow for servicing of the pressure sensor assembly without having to disassemble the clamped components from the gasket assembly, and be provided in an economical fashion, both in manufacture and in use.